Laughter & Kisses
by sccolifar
Summary: Based after CMHS Blackthorne returns to Gallagher on the first day back at school. They arrive to find a hysterical Cammie & Macey who can't stop laughing and acting silly. What could possibly be wrong? read to find out ;  WARNING: spoilers for CMHS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a light fluffy story. i felt like doing something different to my other stuff which is heavier. you may think it's crap that for you to decide. this is based after the 2nd book CMHS and at the beginning of the third book. It may not fit in with the rest of the book but meh. Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

"Cammie! If you don't come over here, sit in this chair and let me do your makeup, I'll have the perfect opportunity to perfect my Bex Baxter choke hold".

"Mace what's the point it's not like I'm trying to impress any guys. It's just us girls now. Blackthorne is not coming back". I would never admit it but secretly I wished they were. I mean who kisses a girl then just leaves; no 'I'll be in touch'. Zachary Goode that's who. I know that we're spies and we shouldn't have relationships and all but I'm still a teenage girl.

Right now the four of us; Bex, Liz, Macey and I were getting ready to go down to the welcome back dinner at Gallagher and Macey had made it her personal mission this year to make me stylish and doll up every day in makeup. I mean what's the point I'll just sweat it off in PE or make me to recognizable in covops.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that; seriously Cammie have you not learned anything since we met. I mean I'm starting to think you're here by mistake". I laughed at the exasperated tone in her voice but was quickly cut off by the glare she sent my way.

"Look Macey, I've gone through a lot these past couple of years with guys, I just want to go back to the old me". Upon hearing those words Macey let out a long sigh. She called out to the two girls bustling around us "Liz, get the duct tape; Bex grab her" before the last words could make it out of her mouth I made a dash for the door only getting halfway until I was knocked to the ground with a oomph. I was quick to flip us over; I was now glaring into the mischievous face of Bex. As I was about to get up to ward of Macey I was seized around the torso from behind, smelling her Chanel 5 perfume I exclaimed "McHenry let me go right this instant"

"Sorry Cammie no can do" Macey retorted cheekily as Bex rose and trapped my wrists in an iron grip. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Liz pulling out a chair in front of the dresser with a roll of duct tape by her side. I was dragged over to the chair where I was shoved down; adding furthermore to my cruel treatment Liz wrapped the wad of duct around each of my wrists and ankles.

"Sure Liz you won't get caught up in the fight but you'll gladly supply the duct tape" I knew it was unfair of me, but come on! Duct taping me to a chair just so Macey can doll me up; a bit drastic don't ya think "Sorry Cammie" Liz apologised but I could detect a hint of amusement in her voice.

Macey glided through her millions of make-up supplies readying them to use on me as Bex and Liz deterred and went back to whatever they were doing before. She can't possibly think it would be this easy. As Macey sauntered back over to me I gave her no reason to be wary of me. As she lent closer to apply a light coat of mascara I started struggling making it impossible for her to apply her torture weapons to my face, it was still possible to do it but not without making mistakes. And when it came to make-up Macey would never make one.

"Cammie hold still" I continued to struggle. I would never let her win, never. As Macey and I continued the faint laughter of Bex and Liz could be heard. "Well it looks like you two are gonna be a while so we'll head down and see you there" they left not waiting for a response.

**BEX POV**

As Liz and I made our way down the corridors of Gallagher academy chuckling to ourselves quietly we anticipated what was to come this year, with the C.O.C after Cammie and the knowledge of another spy school for boys, it's certainly gonna be one heck of a year. By now the two of us had reached the doors to the grand hall. Before opening the doors I glanced up and saw that we would be speaking English (American). Liz and I wandered over to our usual spot as classmates called out to us and replied warmly with a perfect American accent. "Hey guys is it true that during the summer Cammie and Zach went on a secret mission together in Vanuatu and their cover was newlyweds on their honeymoon but were actually taking down a gang planning to blow up America?" First day back and Tina's already pounced like the gossip monger she is "No Tina" we chimed in a sing song voice simultaneously. Tina scuttled off as Liz and I took our seats just as headmistress Morgan stood up to the podium, damn she's gonna kill Cammie and Macey for being late. It's just not something you do, were spies and when a spy is late; it's bad. Cammie's mum continued on with her yearly welcome back speech as I stifled a yawn. I thought it was going to be just any other year when something she said caught my attention and I tuned in. "I'm sure you girl's will be very excited to learn that Blackthorne will be coming back this year for another exchange". I tried to form a coherent sentence but I found myself chocking on words. My head swivelled to the double doors as they swung open and thirty Blackthorne boys came flooding in. My eyes zeroed in on Grant Newman; If possible he had bulked up during the summer. "Ladies welcome back the Blackthorne boys" Cammie and Macey were so going to be sorry they missed this. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves" suggested Headmistress Morgan, I was able to finally pull my gaze away from Grant only to rest upon the boy stepping up to introduce himself. Of course it would be the one and only Zachary Goode.

**ZPOV **

As we entered the Grand hall I glanced around and felt a satisfactory smirk come upon my face, glad to see the shocked faces of the Gallagher Girls. My smirk faltered a bit as I noticed MY Gallagher Girls was missing. Headmistress Morgan had just asked us to introduce ourselves and I confidently stepped forward taking on a leadership role. "Hi I'm Zachary Goode - " I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was cut off by squealing coming from the hallway, shortly after I heard a crash then an oopsie daisies followed by fits of laughter. After that we heard running feet and Cammie and Macey burst through the doors only to collapse against the doors and fall to the floor as they continued their uncontrollable laughter. Without thinking I hurried over and knelt down in front of her as I tilted her face up to look into my eyes. "Cammie are you alright?" my voice laced with concern. , hahahahahahahahahahaha. More laughing was all I got in return. After she had finished she gave me a dazed look and began chuckling. She lifted her hand shaking with the vibrations wracking through her body; she lifted her hand and told me "you have something on your face". Poke. "Right. There". Poke. She continued to poke me on my cheek when Macey joined in repeating what Cammie had said but instead of my cheek she poked the top of my nose. The girls burst out in laughter. I kept swatting their hands away only to have them return, darting in when possible. That's when Liz and Bex announced their presence by swooping in and shaking the two of them. "What's wrong with them" a frantic Bex demanded. "I don't know they won't stop laughing and acting silly, it's like their drunk".

"Well we could try this" before I could reach out and stop her she brought up her hand and swung slapping Cammie across the face leaving a throbbing red handprint "snap out of it" commanded Bex. Cammie's laughing stopped for 6.87 seconds, the silence captured Macey and swept over the grand hall, all noise ceased as she stared in shock at Bex only to have the laughter continue louder. I knelt back down at Cammie's eye level and began caressing her stinging cheek.

A sharp gasp from Liz who was situated to my right caused me to glance at her out of the corner of my eye "I- I-I think I know what's wrong with them. I've been working on this new gas; it's basically truth serum but in gas form but it wasn't finished. After conducting experiments I realised that it caused severe laughing fits. I left in on my bedside they must have knocked it over" I stared incredulously at Liz as she explained, I had to clarify what she as saying to make sure I knew perfectly well what was wrong with my Gallagher girl. "You mean to say that Cammie and Macey have inhaled an experimental gas that causes severe laughing fits? Liz's only reply was a slight nod of her head. "Well where's the antidote?" I demanded impatiently

"I haven't created one yet, like I said it's still in the creation process"

"Well how long till it wears off?" I asked hoping it would be soon. Her answer was so quiet it was barely a squeak but being the spy I am I heard it perfectly "Twenty four hours" She slowly dragged it out awaiting my reaction.

"How would they have knocked it over in the first they are not that clumsy"!

"Well, they may have been having an argument slash fight".

"Over what?"

"Well you know Macey, always trying to find a new Barbie. Unfortunately for Cammie she was Macey's next target but Cammie refused and we may have helped Macey tie Cammie to a chair, we left them struggling with each other. Things may have gotten a little out of hand?"

"Urghh, well until then we'll have to try everything we can; Liz, you and Jonas go to one of the science labs and try to create an antidote".

"What are you going to do?" Bex questioned curiously

I smirked as I said this "I'm going to try and get her to stop, starting with this" I leant forward and whispered in Cammie's ear "Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now" I stared into her eyes for a second before I brought my lips down to meet hers cutting her off mid-laugh. This kiss was so much better than sweet one we shared last year; this was more passionate and hungry. I didn't know how long I had been kissing her until I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly pulled away and turned my head upwards to meet the stormy faces of Headmistress Morgan A.K.A Cammie's mother and Mr Solomon the 'fatherly figure' when concerning Cammie. Cammie had stopped laughing a while ago and just sat there blushing. "Mr Goode so very lovely to see how comfortable you are here already". Mr Solomon Commented whilst Cammie's mother just kept giving me a stony look. The boys seeing this all rushed to 'help' Macey. None of them succeeded of course. bex was there as always fighting them off. And winning.

**CPOV**

As Zach looked around I stared at him and traced the contours of his faces. Every scar and imperfection. Placing my hand on his cheek I brought his gaze back to mine. "Hi" it was so simple yet held so much meaning. He continued to stare at me so I linked my hands around his neck and brought him back to me. "This is gonna be one heck of a year Blackthorne Boy" and I smirked at him. HIS smirk. With a genuine smile "It certainly is"

**So there you have it, hope you liked it REVIEW! because they make me smile :D Have a Fantastical day! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this isn't a new chapter I just wanted to ask your opinion. Do you guys want this to remain a one-shot or make it story, it wouldn't be a long story. Let me know what you think, thanx. **


End file.
